<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chicken soup by T_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360841">Chicken soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Writing/pseuds/T_Writing'>T_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Creampie, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Episode: s01e12 Relevés, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Rough Sex, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Writing/pseuds/T_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is in the hospital (season 1 episode 12) when Hannibal bring him chicken soup. It means a lot to him.</p><p>Or</p><p>Hannibal bring Will chicken soup and then gets to use his cock on Will</p><p>[Now beated!]<br/>(Sorry if you see this twice)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chicken soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this was a rather spur of the moment and inspired by this https://twitter.com/ironandsilver_/status/1359597204441358338?s=19<br/>And this reply<br/>https://twitter.com/EruRiOwnsMyAss/status/1359657775048105984?s=19</p><p>This was being really sweet and stuff but then I decided to make it porn, because I didn't know what I would rate it without the porn, so here you so</p><p> </p><p>Sorry if you've already seen this, something is being weird and it was messing with my post</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will woke slowly knowing someone else was in the hospital room with him. His nose was filled with a tasty scent, he relaxed immediately knowing that it must be Dr Lecter.</p><p>"Smells delicious" Will spoke while still trying to wake up fully, it seemed odd to wake in a hospital with Lecter, but it didn't bother him that much.</p><p>"Silkie chicken in broth," Lecter looked at him as he took both the lids off of the soup "a black-bone bird prized in China for its medicinal values since the seventh century"</p><p>Will got up on his elbows in bed as he looked at the doctor "wolfberries, ginseng, ginger, red dates and star anise" the doctor continued to explain as Will listened silently. The doctor looked at him softly in the bed, before turning to take his coat off.</p><p>"You made me chicken soup" Will spoke rather matter-of-fact, but he couldn't hide the fondness in his voice.</p><p>The doctor looked at him, almost to see if he was teasing, before speaking "yes" he turned rather quickly though his face was slightly flushed by this, as yes, he made him chicken soup. He felt sorry for Will being in the hospital and especially for being without any good food to eat, and even though Lecter did love to go over the top and make something a true work of art, he went much more simple and heartwarming for today. Chicken soup, though much more fancy than most would ever make, it was tasty and would hopefully help a little with his health.</p><p>Will watched the doctor as he took all of this in. Dr Lecter made me chicken soup, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had chicken soup, or if he'd ever been given it by anybody when he was sick... When he was sick.... When Will was a cop and got stabbed they sent him to the hospital and he was monitored by the doctors ever once in awhile just to make sure he was healing, but nobody ever visited him. He was all alone and in pain, of course it was him who got stabbed. He didn't expect to be visited by anybody as he wasn't very close with anybody who he worked with, they all thought he was kinda weird and he didn't do anything to prove them wrong. It was easier to stick by himself, that way at least he knew that he would have nobody and not be let down again. But even then it stung to not see anybody besides a doctor or two and a couple of nurses when they just popped in quickly. But here he was, in the hospital again after all this time, but for something worse than being stabbed even if the doctors didn't know it properly, and he was visited. He was visited, and by Dr Lecter none the less. Nobody came up Lecter and he came with chicken soup too, and it all seemed so easy.</p><p>The doctor had turned hearing something softly he had his coat on his arm but he put it down quickly seeing Will with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Will? Are you alright?" He spoke softly letting his worry leak in slightly. Will looked up at him and the tears started to fall, his beauty was unimaginable in this moment, just beauty and pain.</p><p>"You made me chicken soup" his voice cracked slightly, his eyebrows knit up tightly, he bit his lower lip hiding it completely. The doctor got closer to Will and placed the back of his hand against Will's forehead, it was warm but not too much out of the ordinary.</p><p>"Will, are you feeling alright?" Will just looking at him as tears fell softly "D-do you not like chicken soup?" The doctor was worried that he may have accidentally offended him.</p><p>"N-no, I just...." Will trailed off looking away quickly, it was hard to keep eye contact still, especially when his emotions were heightened like this.</p><p>The doctor let his hand fall beside Will's and put his pinkie over Will's.<br/>
"Why'd you make me chicken soup" his voice was full of worry he didn't even try to hide.</p><p>"Because you're my friend Will, and I wanted to bring you something to make you feel better while here. If you don't like it, I can get rid of it, Will"<br/>
Will shook his head quickly.<br/>
"I-I like it, it's just...." He began to fidget slightly. Hannibal brought his hand softly to Will's chin, he gasped slightly at the feeling and when the doctor turned him so they were faced to face, Will kept his eyes down. The tears flowed softly.</p><p>"Y-you make it seem so easy" his voice cracked again and the tears fell harder again.<br/>
"Make what seem easy?" His voice softly curled around Will's heart, like it just seemed so obvious that he'd care, so why wouldn't he?</p><p>"T-to take care of me, t-to visit it" he grabbed his face and hair, bring up his knees, still keeping his face down and hidden from the doctor.</p><p>Hannibal's worry left slightly as he realised what this was about, but somehow knowing the reason made it worse all at the same time.<br/>
"Of course it's easy, I care about you Will, and I'm here for you"</p><p>Will sobbed openly now. "W-why?" He was having a hard time breathing, he hates the tears, the everything about this, it made him feel so weak.</p><p>"Caring about you is easy" he paused and brought his arm to Will's side and stroked slightly "it seems nobody has taken care of you in a very long time Will... Even yourself"</p><p>His eyes turned up, and his worry only seemed to bring out an extreme beauty as if he has been hiding it all away for only Hannibal to see.</p><p>"N-no... N-nobody has" his eyes turned away slightly as he seemed to realise what he was crying over and the embarrassment over that came into reality.</p><p>He breathed out slightly and tried to hide it away again, "sorry Dr Lecter, for that... I don't know what came over me" though he did and Hannibal would know it was true too.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with expressing your emotions with me Will" his arm stopped stroking Will's arm and went up to his shoulder instead, his other hand went to bring Will's face up to meet his. "You don't need to hide away from me" Will's eyes almost seemed to shine as brightly as the sun in the sky at that moment. A few left over tears slid down silently as they kept eye contact.<br/>
It seemed as if nobody would be able to do anything but breath, only take it all in and how deeply they both wanted the meaning to be true, how much they truly truly wanted it to be.</p><p>Will still kept their gaze locked as he spoke, his face flushed softly "are you sure? I don't think it will be that pretty" he almost laughed out, but it was all air. The doctor's smile shone so sweetly "of course I am, I don't think anything you could do wouldn't bring out beauty" they both just breathed as they took in eachother fully.</p><p>Neither of them can say who went in first, but they both reached around eachother, Will's arms coming up underneath Hannibal's and snaking around his back to just touch his neck if he reached, Hannibal's arms went around Will's upper back and neck, bring them both so closely together. They both just looked at eachother lovingly for this one moment before they both leaned in quickly, trying to make sure this moment wouldn't leave.</p><p>The kiss was soft and light, just briefly ending so they could look at eachother before another one came, they kissed so sweet and lovingly. Will wouldn't remember the last time he'd ever been kissed so sweetly or if it ever happened, maybe he would take that moment to think of his hope that his mother would have given him a kiss lightly before leaving, but he wasn't even sure if it was true or something he just crafted to make it seem as if at least one of his parents cared slightly. This moment wasn't about that though, it was about Hannibal and his lips and breath that was like a cloud. Will closed his eyes praying that when they opened it wouldn't have been all a dream. When he did, it came true, it was real and Will smiled and laughed so slightly while the kiss held for that second more before ending just as sweetly. They both looked at eachother smiling slightly. Will turned and barrier his face in the good doctor's shoulder, though his smiled seemed to seep though him and into the doctor totally.</p><p>Hannibal brought Will more closely to him as if to save him from the world completely. He nuzzled in slightly to Will's hair and smelt his sweetness. It was in this moment that he felt as if he was complete in a way that he hadn't since.... He didn't need that, he just needed Will to be with him in this moment completely.</p><p>As much as both of them wanted this moment to be their eternity, it had to end though the feeling lasted.</p><p>"Will" Hannibal stroked his face slightly when they able to see eachother's face finally and though both of them loved being held by the other, seeing the other made it seem like all that could be perfect would be. Will nuzzled into the touch and sighed slightly.</p><p>Hannibal kissed Will's forehead quickly before speaking knowing that it may take them both out of this eternally. "Will, the soup will get cold if we leave it for any longer"</p><p>Will opened his eyes not even realising that he'd closed him. Their eyes meet quickly before he nodded and they both made their way to the table.</p><p>It was and silent and they eat, though heated glances were exchanged rather frequently. Will thanked him quickly after eating before he reached out his hand before just as quickly deciding that it wasn't a good idea, he must have misread something he thought quickly before Hannibal's hand reached his, and locked their fingers immediately.</p><p>His eyes stayed on their hands as he grasped him softly but firmly. "Do you think this is something that would be allowed with a patient doctor Lecter?" His gaze wandered back to Hannibal's as his smile seemed to grow a bit more cheeky "well Will you aren't technically my patient, and that's usually reserved for something more than his if you may believe" Will laughed slightly as his face flushed beautifully, he bite his lower lip softly and he glanced between their hands linked perfectly (as if designed to be), to the doctor's eyes once more. Those eyes were burning with a hunger he'd never seen but knew he'd quickly grow addicted to given the chance to be.<br/>
They both stayed silently seated for a moment before Hannibal spoke again.</p><p>"Would you like to be?"<br/>
Will looked at him his confusion evident before he even spoke briefly.<br/>
"To be?"<br/>
"More than this" Hannibal's other hand was placed on the table face up as if an invitation to be whatever it needed to be.<br/>
"Or for this to happen again" for this moment between them it seemed as if they were both nervous teens. Will's gaze turned away slightly.<br/>
"I-I'm not sure if that's what you mean or even if it'd be good for me to be... I'm not exactly the most healthy individual as you may see" he gestured around the room lightly.<br/>
"I know, and neither am I, but if you'd like to be then I'd be more than happy to be"</p><p>Will's eyes went back to Hannibal in a gaze so soft and sweet as if the lord above created it for him to only ever see and for it to haunt him sweetly.<br/>
Will grabbed Hannibal's other hand quickly in this moment knowing completely that this is what he wanted to be.<br/>
"Yes, god yes please" they both quickly leaned over to kiss once more as just as sweetly. Will pulled away quickly even though it hurt to, but he knew that it would only be more heated if they continued and let it be.</p><p>Will sat back completely as Hannibal still stood slightly. He smiled before speaking "take me home please"</p><p>-----</p><p>Hannibal and Will's drive was silent beside for the classical music that flowed freely, their gaze not once meeting during the drive, but their free hands holding eachother so dearly. Will knew the dogs were fine and being taken care of for the night. They only just got out of the hospital but it seemed as if it was a lifetime ago and maybe it was truly.</p><p>Will watched the landscape of the city change as they made their way quickly and quietly, it was dark out and even with the city lights polluting the sky the stars seemed to shine so brightly.</p><p>When they got out of the car and made their way into Hannibal's home it all seemed so odd truly, but neither of them would say it as even if it was odd it made them both so happy.</p><p>Hannibal went to the kitchen to bring their dishes from earlier to be washed and Will followed awkwardly. Hannibal was silent as he began the quick washing though when Will came over looking desperately out of place he handed him a towel to dry the dishes, and so they did. They only had to do a few as Hannibal had already cleaned everything else before leaving. They quickly and quietly cleaned and put away the dishes before Will turned to ask if there was anything else Hannibal kissed him. Will gasped so slightly before relaxing and placing his arms around Hannibal's neck, leaning up slightly to kiss him properly. Hannibal grabbed Will around the waist and pulled him closely keeping his arms dangling right above his ass (even though he desperately wanted to rub and squeeze). The kiss was much more heated than any other they'd shared so far. Hannibal licked at the seam of Will's lips which opened quickly though very clearly hesitantly as to how wide to be, though it didn't seem to bother him. Hannibal's tongue invaded Will's mouth and took over completely even if Will tried to fight back slightly, in the end he'd let Hannibal lead him completely.</p><p>When they pulled away slightly, Will's breath was heavy and wanting, his face flushed much more deeply though they both knew it could and would be much more soon. Hannibal quickly picked up Will and carried him bridal style to his room, Will had squeaked slightly when he was picked up, he was impressed by Hannibal's strength and poise with all of this. They continued to kiss as he was carried only when he was placed did it stop. The kiss went to his neck and continued down slowly as Hannibal took off his shirt quickly. It was true beauty. He pulled back slightly and even though Will was pale his chest and face flushed beautifully and his chest seemed perfectly made, almost desperately Hannibal took off his own shirt and vest.</p><p>Will leaned back on his elbows as he smiled invitingly. Hannibal kissed him again quicky and sweetly before going down his chest and stomach, he did stop to kiss and tongue at Will's nipples softly, noting how he reacted so perfectly, though he wouldn't be using that information much today he knew. He quicky undid Will's belt and lower his pants slowly. Kissing over Will's hard cock still hidden in his underwear.<br/>
Will rocked his head back slightly as he bit his hand to hide any sounds that tried to escape though he failed miserably at this.<br/>
Hannibal gave a lick over his hard cock before taking off the underwear and stripping him completely.</p><p>Will was a mess, red flushed, panting and aching so desperately for something though he wasn't sure what exactly.<br/>
Hannibal stood to take his pants off when Will grabbed him, kissing him and taking control slightly. He only got Hannibal's pants down enough for him to feel his hard on when he stopped. He pulled away eyes wide and he looked at the still clothed cock, it was massive and Will couldn't believe. Hannibal laughed slightly at Will's shock, though he did wonder slightly if he was going to hurt Will now.</p><p>He pushed Will back onto the bed, before leaning over and kissing him and he reached for the lube in his side table, he grabbed out a condom too, even though he wanted to see Will leak from him. Hannibal went back on his knees, pants still mostly on as he wet his fingers quickly before looking at Will as he brought his hand between his cheeks. Will nodded, biting his hand again and closing his eyes tightly as Hannibal's hand went to his hole, he squeaked and his eyes flew open as he felt shove a finger in deeply. He gasped, arms flying to the side as he grabbed the bedding tightly. Hannibal knew Will was a virgin but he didn't care, he needed him desperately and he may have been slower and sweeter any other time but Will made him lose control so quickly. He thrust his finger in and out quickly, listening to Will's confused moans as he spread his legs wider hopefully wide enough for Hannibal to be happy.</p><p>Though Hannibal was being hard he was going slower so he didn't hurt Will too badly, though he knew it would sting no matter what he did. He was thorough, letting one finger become two than three without hurting Will. He pulled out completely and pulled himself out, he glanced at Will's lust filled gaze and hard, leaking cock. He smiled slightly as he leaned over quickly to grab a condom, but Will grabbed his hand. He looked confusedly to him, but Will just shock his head as Hannibal showed him the condom. Will was about to admit to his complete virginity till this moment but instead he just got another heated Hannibal kiss. Their finger intertwined quickly as he gave a squeeze before pulling back and lubing up his cock before positioning it at Will's hole, kissing it slightly. He looked up to Will who just nodded happily.</p><p>He gave Will another quick kiss before leaning over him with one arm supporting himself as he slowly pushed in. He was desperate to see Will's reaction to losing his virginity and he was not disappointed even slightly. Will's eyes were wide and his mouth fell open quickly, eyebrows knit up, his legs arched up and trembling slightly, arms grabbing the sheets so tightly, he was sure that he would pull them off slightly. Hannibal was going to go slow but just seeing Will like this with just his head in, he lost all control and thrust in harshly, seating himself fully as Will cried out, his moaning scream was accompanied by tears of pure beauty. Will closed in on himself so quickly, legs up, arms tight to himself and his eyes screwed so tightly Hannibal was sure that it hurt, and he knew that he was probably bleeding slightly, but before he could move up to check, Will grabbed him, bringing his legs around his waist so tightly as his hands flew to his hair to squeeze. Will leaned up his forehead so they were against eachother. He stayed their silently as Will came down from his high, and in that moment he realised it, even still he looked down just to check and see, and yes, Will did cum just from that.<br/>
Hannibal's smile was so truly complete, he grabbed Will by the side of his head leaning him back, and as Will's eyes opened so sweetly, he saw this pure true smile that warmed him completely. They kissed softly and sweetly only a bit of tongue, but slowly that grew more hot and heavy, especially as Hannibal started to pull out slightly and thrust back in knocking out Will's breath completely.</p><p>He leaned his head back as Hannibal interlocked their finger before quickly and harshly thrusting back in and out of him. It started out as just a bit being taken out but quickly grow to almost his entire cock leaving Will, who wept at the feeling, god it hurt, he could feel himself bleeding slightly, he knew it was too much, too fast and too hard but he loved it, from even just having it put it, Will had experienced the most amazing orgasum of his entire life, and he thought he could die happy in that moment, filled completely.</p><p>The thrusts were quick but every single one of them was hitting his prostate so hard he though he may come again, it was quick going in and out and the heavy sound of their love making was all he could hear. Will knew he was moaning loudly, openly and high pitched, his breathing heavy as it seemed to be taken with every thrust Hannibal gave, and Hannibal gave them freely. Will couldn't keep up, with all of this and quickly ripped away one of his hands so he was able to get Hannibal to slow down a bit at least so he wouldn't cum so quickly. His free hand pounded down quickly on Hannibal's left shoulder. Hannibal just kissed his cheek, assuming it was just that it hurt and he needed to get it out slightly. When Hannibal kept thrusting but with a soft kiss to his forehead did Will realise he was going to cum so quickly, he only was able to get out a breathy and lust filled "Hannibal!" Before he came again with a scream, it was so much. Will thought he would be able to catch his breath before Hannibal kept thrusting into him like he was on a mission, but he didn't get that instead Hannibal just milked him through another heavy orgasum. He'd never felt like this, being filled through his afterschock it was so much. He felt it in his tummy, it went all the way through him and his sensitivity only went higher as Hannibal continued. He thought he may die from this, it was so so much. His tears fell so heavily, he couldn't do anything but hold on for the ride, as Hannibal kissed him again sweetly, Will would have tried to move his hips, to kiss back, to squeeze his hand and reassure him that he was alright but all he felt he was able to do in that moment was to moan, cry and try to breath.</p><p>Hannibal loved the glazed over look in Will's eyes, he was such a beauty and in every moment he spent with him it was only reinforced. Hannibal really couldn't believe his luck with this man, he was so perfect, he knew it the moment they meet, but when he saw him shoot Hobbs and try to save Abigail's life, he knew it completely. Will would be perfect and their conversation only seemed to make everything so perfectly clear. Hannibal felt like a fool for not realising it sooner, but with this man under him just taking and being so very pleased about it, he knew it completely. This was everything he'd ever need, Will. His luck to ever truly know Will to meet him and get to see him so clearly was only heightened by being able to touch him like this and touch him he would, Will was blitzed out so completely from cumming twice so quickly together, but he would take it until however long it would take Hannibal to cum.</p><p>Hannibal continued to thrust hard and quickly, but he needed more from Will in this moment to be absolutely sure that Will was his forever more. He kept up his pace, and as both of them moaned and groaned at the amazing feeling he held Will's face so sweetly, and as tears fell, he looked at Hannibal so happily, they both used their free hand to grab eachother and pull the other close. They kissed so sweetly, it seemed as if it was everything. The outside world didn't matter, the murders, the pigs, all the others who every tried to control them were forgotten about, in this moment it was only then and even the lord wouldn't be able to stop the creature of horror and beauty that would be made by them. They kissed and squeezed, Will still over sensitive as hell, started to move him hips slightly trying to get Hannibal to cum, because even if he didn't actively know it, he knew that when Hannibal would cum so would he.</p><p>They peeled away slightly so they could look at eachother both affected by it clearly (though much so Will), they smiled and kissed more lightly, no tongue, no teeth, just lips and love. Hannibal's free hand went under Will's back which arched up slightly, he rubbed the spine up and down. Will moaned louder and squeezed tightly rocking his hips as hard as he possibly could in this moment. Hannibal rocked his hips harder too and quickly, they were both dancing towards the edge, and grabbed eachother so tightly their bodies rubbing against eachother completely as they kissed tongue going back in quicky as they used eachother freely, only went they broke apart did they squeeze their interlaced hand for dear life as they both neared that edge so closely together. It was so close and they needed it more than any other need and they needed the other with them always, now now now.</p><p>They both locked their gaze as they moaned out eachother's name, it was so much for them both and they kissed to tightly, they squeezed eachother as tightly to one another as possible, they watched eachother, pulling away only slightly to breath as they both came. The same moment, it was so much, it felt like their bodies would never recover from this, it was far too much cum. They both looked at eachother, panting heavily, sweat leaking off both their bodies. Will was barley their but he was happy, he kissed Hannibal so softly before damn near passing out.</p><p>Hannibal laughed slightly and kissed his cheek, before going to pull out, though Will's trembling legs tried to keep him from leaving. He didn't want to get out either, but he knew that he would need to clean them both up at least slightly so they couldn't wake up covered in cum and grim.</p><p>Hannibal pushed Will's shaking legs to the side and it seemed to help him relax slightly, though he still looked up at him with puppy eyes. Hannibal kissed his forehead quickly before looking at their bodies and pulling out completely.</p><p>It was a wonder Hannibal didn't get hard immediately after seeing Will like that. He was right, Will had bleed slightly, but he was open still slightly and leaking Hannibal's cum. It was a beauty. Will looked like the finest piece of art, he could be put up in a museum like that, all the finest artist and poets would try to capture his beauty in this moment, but none would every even come close to being correct or able to capture even one tenth of this complete and absolute beauty that would never fade from Hannibal's heart or mind.</p><p>He would always have these moments with him till he died, he'd frame them all over this mind palace if he could, but he wouldn't, it would be one space for this and this completely. It was everything he'd ever need at this moment.</p><p>Will looked up at him just watching and the sweat leaked off his body and cum came out. Tears dried on his face as he covered his eyes with one arm to try and block out the blinding light, but he'd go blind for the look that Hannibal had on, if he didn't have him before he now had him definitely, completely for all of eternity no matter what.</p><p>They locked their gazes and smiled so softly, sweetly and lazily. The kiss was light and chased, but soon it ended and Hannibal got up. Will laughed slightly seeing that he hadn't been able to take his pants off, though Hannibal just raised an eyebrow and put himself away before Will could stare anymore. He smiled lazily as Hannibal left his slight. He closed his eyes and just lived in this bliss, everything and everyone outside of this room was forgotten completely.</p><p>Hannibal came back with a warm wet towel and swiped down Will's body gently. He kissed him quickly before going lower, he raised both legs and cleaned them quickly. He almost didn't want to clean his hole, just leave him like this with the stain of their lovemaking, but he couldn't. He was almost lost to his temptation to go and kiss his hole, but he knew that would lead to rimming and to more sex and Will was tired enough, he didn't want to have to take him to the hospital because too much sex and almost everything from before. No, so with a reluctant heart he cleaned him, letting his thumb trace over his hole, which almost looked as if it had never been used before. He would be back in soon enough and they both knew, so he got on with it.</p><p>He quicky cleaned himself and getting rid of the towel, before coming back to his bed, with Will watching him lazily. He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before getting into bed. Will laughed slightly when he touched his pants, he knew they cost more than all of his own wardrobe, but he didn't care in this moment, they were dirty and already sacrificed to Will, so he grabbed them and pulled them down slightly before Hannibal sighed fondly and got up to take them off. He returned back to bed naked after putting both their clothing in the hamper in his room, he'd have to run it tonight while Will slept if he wanted his clothes back by the morning, but that would be scarfing time with Will and the pleasure of seeing Will wearing his clothing, so it would be done in the morning while they had breakfast.</p><p>Hannibal got in close and brought the blanket up over them and Will snuggled in tight, both of them now on their sides as they relaxed. Hannibal held Will's head and played with hair softly as Will seemed to just traced shapes of nothingness on his back.</p><p>They shared another quick light kiss before turning off the light and going to sleep.</p><p>And all of this because of some chicken soup.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it?</p><p>I was listening to this song during the whole thing and I have no idea what is being said but I like the music (it was just this on a loop for the whole writing thing)<br/>https://youtu.be/VRyzod7bNLQ</p><p>You got any requests or anything you would like to see? Just let me know!</p><p>Also 'A bite that'll trap us forever' should be updated soon hopefully, I've just not written when I've been like super inspired/wanting to write, but I should do it soon (hopefully by the end of the month)</p><p>Also I was thinking of sharing my twitter if you'd like to talk with me or share something, but idk</p><p>So ya, I hope you enjoyed it and that you rewatch Hannibal today, also that if you like chicken soup (the drink/soup) that you have some soon</p><p>And if you've seen this twice, that's cause I'm posting this twice cause it's being weird</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>